Phantoms of the Past
by Danieru Lee
Summary: Non Yaoi! In the Demon World, two young youkai have grown to the age where they are starting to fend for themselves. They are Youko Kurama and Kuronue, who are being wacthed by an unknown person. Also, what have they been missing in their lives?
1. Playful Theiving

Phantoms of the Past

A/N: I just thought this would be neat to write, although I am currently working on another fic, I did not want to lose this idea! I apologize to the readers of _By Blood_, but I haven't really been in an InuYasha mood lately. That doesn't mean I won't stop typing that story! I've been in more of a Yu Yu Hakusho mood. So enjoy

She held her new born kit to her chest, worn out from the labor. She didn't have a clue where the father of this child was, her mate that had always been there for her.

The door suddenly burst open, her faithful friend rushing forward, winded from running to deliver a message from the one she had been waiting for.

"I'm sorry" he approached the weary kitsune mother, "He didn't make it."

She slowly looked up at him, this couldn't be true, he promised to be here at her side!

She bent her head in sorrow and wept, knowing that he was dead.

Seventeen years later in a Demon World

A young raccoon youkai girl quickly snatched some fruit off of one of the market stands. Her family was starving and she didn't want to see her mommy cry anymore. The storekeeper, a tall, brooding boar demon eyed the girl suspiciously, noticing the fruit that she desperately tried to conceal in a ragged shawl she had over her shirt.

"GIRL!" the boar youkai yelled, "You have to pay for that!"

The little girl stopped in her tracks, practically sobbing because she had been found out. The storekeeper stamped over and roughly spun her around by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's against the law to steal, girl, had over some cash or give that back." the boar stated in an authoritive voice. With the crowds of various eyes of youkai watching, the girl only could manage a stutter.

With his beady yellow eyes, the cold store keeper then went on about policies, "If you do not pay..." He raised his hand to give her a hard slap, "then you WILL be punished!"

He started to bring his hand down for a good slap across the face, relishing in her terrified squeal that emitted frantically from her.

All of a sudden, the boar shopkeeper found that he couldn't move his arm at all, for it was being held steadfast by someone far stronger.

Looking back at the interference, there was only a young man, dressed in black with a black turban concealing his face.

"It's not nice to strike a lady, sir, but it's even worse to strike that of a young child." The young man tilted his head, regarding the young coon youkai. The crowd had grown larger with looks of awe on their faces.

The headstrong shopkeeper sneered, whipping around so the young boy did not hold his arm any longer. "None of your business, boy, be on your way!"

If the turban had not been there, they would have seen the playful smirk that played across the youth's facade. Replying in a smooth, velvety voice, he played this fool, "If you'd been watching your shop as you are suppose to and not fretting about one little piece of fruit, you would have noticed this..."

The black clad offender reached into his clock, reveling four stolen fruits from the stand. The crowd gasped in shock, for none of them even saw this act pulled off.

"Why YOU SCOUDERAL!" The store keeper launched himself at the youth, who was too swift for the pig-headed fool. The youth quickly evaded the enraged fellow, grabbed the girl and waited for his reaction.

When the storekeeper found nothing but air, he turned to see the offender mockingly tossing one of his fruits up and down in one clawed hand, while the other held the young girl safely to him. Growling again, he charged again, determined to bring this fiend down. The crowd gaped as the swift apparition easily evaded him, went over to the stand, grabbed about six more fruits and jumped on top of a wooden post nearby.

The storekeeper had gained so much momentum that by the time he even reached were the boy once stood, he managed to trip himself up and fall into some dirt that got a rouse from the crowd, who was clearly enjoying this little show. Turning his head to where now the young apparition was perched and noting the girl was in safe tow, the boy raised his free hand in a mocking solitude to his forehead and stated, "Thanks for the bite, and I hope you've learned some manners for the future, heck, with my help, maybe you can find yourself a girl!" With that, the mysterious boy seemed to blur out of existence while the shopkeeper yelled, "Thief! I'VE BE ROBBED!"

Returning to his post, this youth gently put down the girl and discarded his turban, reviling long silver hair and pair of deep amber eyes. He smirked to the shadows, whispering, "Hey, Kuronue, did you see that?"

From the shadows emerged another young youkai. He had a pale complexion that contrasted with his long black hair. Laughing, he opened his eyelids revealing deep purple eyes that had odd greys and blues that flashed playfully. The young girl just stood, clutching her fruit, not knowing if this situation had become better or worse.

"You bet I did." Kuronue chuckled, spreading his bat wings, "Youko, you really need to be a little more generous to ol' Kalrdu, he's probably half blind." Youko laughed as he shrugged off the black robes, glad to be rid of them and back in this green tunic. The fruits that had been left in the cloak rolled out on the floor. With that, the little girl whimpered, scared that something bad might happen to her.

Youko spun on his heel, facing the young coon. Smiling, he knelt down, gathered the fruit and kindly offered them to her, "It's alright, and you can have them. We have plans to get more for ourselves." The young girl stared at him with awe and cautiously approached his outstretched arms that held the food she needed for her family.

Kuronue, studying the girls actions and wondering what the kitsune had in mind, he knew that the fox had always had been generous to children. Youko's ear pricked up in a friendly gesture and he requested as the child took the bundle, "Would you mind helping us out? I can take back to where you live in the process."

The young girl smiled at this friendly man and shook her head 'yes'. Kuronue smirked and patted his scimitar on his hip. "Now" Youko grinned, reveling a fang in the process, "This is what we're going to do..." He lent toward the girl's little coon ears as he told her the plan. Kuronue just smirked, he already knew the plan, and so he idly fidgeted with his pendent that was around his neck.

When Youko backed away, still hunched down, he smiled and asked her, "You got it?"

The girl giggled and replied, "Uh-huh!"

Kuronue grinned, now it was his turn.

A figure in black swooped down into a back alley with a young girl in tow. He seemed in a frantic hurry and close behind the cry of, "Stop you thief! I'll have your head!"

The black clad figure discarded the young girl, who had many fruit in tow. She ran off while the mysterious phantom looked back in alarm. Another young youkai swooped down, drawing his scimitar and came down on the thief. After a few well practices strokes the black clad figure fell limp onto the ground.

The scimitar wielding fellow grabbed his 'dead foes' hand and drug him off.

Kalrdu sat by his stand, sulking over the fact that he had been made a fool of. He sighed while several passerbyes would whisper about the little incident that had occurred earlier in the day. Glancing up at them and giving a low threating growl, the group swiftly went on their way.

All of a sudden another small crowd ran up to him. A young water demon addressed him, "Kalrdu-sama! Some young bat has caught the culprit that stole your good earlier this morning!"

Kalrdu stood up expectantly, waiting for this bat youkai to emerge. Coming up through the crowds center, a young scimitar wielding apparition had his hat pulled over his eyes. "Young man?" The boar addressed him cautiously, "Are you the one who caught that nasty scoundrel?"

Kuronue said nothing, he just held up a black turban that was 'stained' with blood. Kalrdu took the turban in astonishment, "Well done lad, is that you, Kuronue?"

Kuronue then tipped his hat back replying, "Yes it is sir"

Going over and patting the adolescent bat demon he offered, "That is a fine job done, I'm glad you were nearby to see the culprit." Kuronue was glad to note that he had completely forgot about he child as Kalrdu went on, "For your excellent work, you can have as much food as you want, go on, don't be shy, help yourself."

Kuronue resisted the urge to grin as he made his way over to the counter, trying to act a little embarrassed. Kalrdu then turned on him while he started to pull out a bag for Kuronue, "Where's that friend of yours? Youko Kurama, I haven't seen that lad in a while."

The mischievous bat again resisted the urge to grin and smoothly replied, "Well, I would think he's around here somewhere."

Up in there hideout they had met in earlier, Youko was leaning off a ledge, listening to the exchange and laughing at the pitiful old fools' ignorance.

From a distance a inexplicable man, very unlike the playful confusion the two youngster caused, watched from a distance. Smirking he said to himself, "Very well done boys, very well done."

A/N: dun dun da! A bit of a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Wacth what you say

A/N: An update! I apologize, I really been in a mood, if you know what I mean. Haven't really felt myself these late few days, but I'm coming around…Oh, buy the way, you may have noticed that Kuronue had a scimitar in ch.1 instead of his real weapon. To clear up confusion, that will become part of the plot. So don't worry, I didn't mess it up, it was intentional. The answers to you reviewers are on the bottom. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own any characters I make in this story.

Kuronue and Youko ran down a barren street with their food they had just acquired. Youko couldn't get over how Kuronue just played that fool so flawlessly, he just kept on laughing as they ran. "Did you see the look on his face, What a fool!" He congratulated his friend over and over again.

Kuronue just grinned, personally happy to see the kitsune in such a good mood. He had been kind of down these last few days and knew something like this would cheer him up, so that was why he suggested they went and picked on old Kalrdu.

The started to slow down as they neared a small hut that had definitely seen better days. As they slowed, Kuronue looked at Youko with a bit of worry, he hoped his mood wouldn't be drug back down once they went inside.

Youko Kurama face had fallen, he really didn't have any desire to return here, not tonight, not with _her_ in there.

Youko took the stolen food from Kuronue and pulled back the fur drape that served as a door. The bat demon followed a few paces behind his friend; he wasn't sure how this would fly.

The young kitsune entered the house and noticed her right away, she looked bummed. He took note of this and thought, _'Good, maybe she'll leave me alone.'_

But his presence did not go unnoticed, this woman, with a tall, slender build, pretty face, long silver hair that had a hint of light blue with grey eyes looked up…at her son.

Youko put a mock smile on his face and gave her a greeting, "Mother." He threw down the stolen goods.

Kuronue watched the exchange between the two, Youko's tail was twitching with annoyance and his ears lowered to his head in annoyance…Shanu on the other, looked at the bag he just threw down and lowered her thin silver brows. Her ears perked up, drawing both of there attention.

She fingered the cloth bag cautiously, "What is this?"

Youko snarled angrily, "Food, something you can't finically provide us with, you don't even have anything worth value for trade!" With that he stomped off into a narrow back hallway.

Shanu just shook her head and softly addressed Kuronue who was standing uncomfortably across the room.

"You two shouldn't steal."

Kuronue went over to her and sat next to her. He felt the need to comfort this kitsune as well, after all, it was the least he could do.

Kuronue remembered. It was this woman who took him in as her own son after his parents were brutally slain. They had been close, the two families. The only thing Kuronue had to remind himself of them was the pendent around his neck. It was the only thing that he owned that represented everything he was, his beliefs, his ways, and his true heritage.

He rested a clawed hand on one of hers. His vibrant deep violet eyes looked at her with sincerity, "Don't mind him, I've noticed his been quiet edgy lately."

She just shook her head dejectedly and whispered, "He doesn't understand…"

The bat apparition looked at her, puzzled, what did she mean by that?

As he was about to say something she got up from her rickety chair and grabbed the bag to prepare food. She pulled out a small knife and started to peel the fruit, trying to forget that this was stolen food, but what choice did she have.

Pushing back his chair with a creaking sound, Kuronue stood up and stretched his arms into the air, spreading his wings as he did so. He then tried to cheer her up by turning the conversation around; he couldn't be the only content one in the small confines of the hut.

"Anyone stop by today?" he walked over and started to help her peel.

"No, not really… nobody stops by anymore…" she sighed

Biting his lip, the pale bat demon decided maybe it was better not to say anything at all.

A phantom noticed the boys escape route, he had to act quickly or he might lose them. Dashing from shadow to shadow, he didn't have too much difficulty nor was he worried if they would hear him, or detect his scent.

Like they could, anyway.

He snickered at his own brilliance; Shanu would sure be surprised to see him.

The Makai was now covered in darkness; it was not a safe time to be out doors. Night was the time of mysterious acts, deceit, and robbery in many areas.

The wind was blowing rather viciously this particular night, causing the 'door' of a certain hut to be flapping like crazy.

Everything was being blown about and with dirt floors it wasn't too pleasant. Kuronue was in the process of anchoring their 'door' with stones before they lost it altogether.

Shanu was covering the remaining food, hoping all the dust wouldn't spoil it so they had something decent for the next few days.

Youko was stubbornly sitting in the corner on a mat, refusing to help either of them.

As Kuronue struggled for the last piece that need to be anchored down, Shanu open her eyes, now that the dirt wasn't flying all over the place and glared at her son for his ill-mannered ways.

Youko saw her glare, but pretended not to; he found staring at his claws much more amusing.

A certain bat demon wearily backed away from the evil flap of a door. His hat had been blown off by the wind, it was laying in the middle of the floor in all of it torn up glory, and reveled his now hilariously wind blown hair.

None of the other occupants of the hut took notice, with his kit-mother glaring at Youko, who was marveling at his sharp claws, obviously ignoring her. Knowing that there was probably going to be a fight and not wanting to be part of it, he cautiously picked up his hat and went to his small room.

Now they were alone, Shanu slammed her fist down weakly on what served as a counter. With a hoarse, weary voice she did something she met to do earlier today: scold her son.

"Kurama!" she addressed him, knowing by just using 'Kurama' he would listen, "I can't believe you! First you steal, yet again, and then you come home, stomp off like a two year old kit, and then you don't even help Kuronue get the damn door sealed!"

The young delinquent looked up at her impassively; he could care less about what she had to say. All he heard for a while was 'growl growl growl, tisk tisk tisk' until what she said next got his attention.

"AND how many times do I have to tell you! I don't want you to be stealing!" she absently trailed of as Youko stood up in fury, he had had enough!

"Why, we'll I'd stop, if you'd get your lazy ass out there, find some stuff for us to trade or get a job! I'm sure father would love the sight of you now!"

Shanu couldn't believe he just said that! Not once had he mentioned his father since he was four (in demon years, mind you) how dare he use his name in such an ill-manner!

"KURAMA!" she shouted, bewildered beyond belief, but before she could say anything to her cold hearted son, he had already left down the hall and went into his quarters.

Later that night, Shanu went to an old wooden chest in her room. She reached up to her neck and pulled off a necklace with a small, beautifully designed key. Upon opening the chest, she pulled out a long, thin dagger. It was a mysterious white gold metal with sapphires embedded on the hilt and the sheath. It also carried the initials 'J.D.'

She slowly traced the initials and whispered, "I am so sorry, Januamaru Dioki, my love, our son doesn't mean what he just said…"

Suddenly her ears perked up, sensing movement behind her. Pulling the dagger from its sheath slowly and closing her eyes, she whipped around to strike the offender.

It was easily dogged though, even from one as skilled as Shanu.

Shanu looked up to the eyes of this oppressor, realizing who it was her eyes widened and she gasped…

"We meet at long last, Shanu…."

A/N: End of chapter two! I just thought it would be interesting to have Shanu and Youko's relationship kind of bad with each other, since Kurama (the red-head) has such a good relationship with his mother. Now answers to my reviewers!

Katzztar: Sorry about that mistake! Gosh, why didn't I catch that! (I just put 'The Demon World") Thank you for the correction!

Griffen-gal: I'm glad you liked it! Thank you and I hope this update isn't so late that you just gave up on me…

Thank you!


	3. Remineceance

A/N: Geez, yes, I am still alive. I have another fic that's in higher demand…so sorry…

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Kuronue's hat, but I do own any of the characters that I make in this story.

Shanu stood up, taking a defensive position, dagger at the ready. "Ryouta, What do you think you are doing in my den?"

Ryouta pulled his hood away. It reviled thin pale green eyes, a ghostly complexion, dark wavy hair, and three vertical blue strips in the center of his forehead. He coolly replied, "You probably know why I'm here, dear Shanu."

The enraged kitsune growled threateningly, this was the man that got her lost love killed. It was his entire fault. She could never forgive this creature and she would not let him have what he wanted.

Closing his ghastly eyes, he held up a black gloved hand. "I don't want to fight, dear Shanu, I saw them today…" He trailed off; a pleased look crossed his features. "They could be very great, with a few adjustments, they'll already be better then this old fool." He gestured to himself.

Shanu had heard enough of this deceiver, this murder wanted her boys, and she would not allow that to happen. Her claws were elongated, as well as her fangs; the kitsune bristled with energy she hadn't displayed in years.

"No, get off of my property; they will not live that life, a life of thievery! It only leads you down the wrong paths and in the end it ultimately destroys you."

Ryouta shook his head gravely, "That depends what you make of it, dear Shanu, don't blame me for Januamaru Dioki 's death, that mission was something that was way out of his league, and he choose to take it. It's not my fault he got caught and was executed on the spot." With those words, Shanu's eyes softened, that struck a deep cord within her heart.

Raising his pale head a fraction, he noticed the change in the kitsune. He smiled to himself, _'That got her to back down.'_

At that instant, Youko and Kuronue ran into the room, sensing some kind of distress. Kuroune, with his scimitar drawn blocked of this strangers exit while Youko Kurama jumped in front of his mother, claws at the ready.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Youko spoke for everyone accounted for. Shanu looked at the back of her son's head and gently fell down to her knees, clutching her prized dagger. Closing her eyes gently, she somehow already knew that no matter what, he boys would be taken away from her.

Upon seeing Shanu and the boys' reaction, Ryouta smiled in victory, he knew this battle was won against the female kitsune. Her heart was still in misery over the loss of Januamaru, and because of that, she could not go on with this challenge.

Again holding up one of his gloved hands, he spoke calmly, "Do not fret, young Youko Kurama and Kuronue, I am not here to cause trouble, but to ask you both about an offer."

Standing quietly behind him, Kuronue raised an eyebrow, how did this guy know their names? He had also noticed how Shanu was reacting to this demon, what was going on?

Youko Kurama put his hands down by his side, his claws still at the ready. Clearing his throat he asked, "And what is this proposition?" Youko seemed impassive about the whole deal. Ryouta just smiled in reply thinking, _'Good, Good, he seems interested, at least…' _

"Well, earlier today I witnessed something great," Smiling sinisterly, he continued, "Great teamwork, wonderful trickery, and easily fooled youkai."

Kuronue didn't like this man. Brushing a hand over the brim of his hat, a single to Youko whether they should attack or not.

The kitsune noticed the signaling from Kuronue, causally itching his forearm, the signal for 'not yet' "You saw us earlier today, in the market, I presume that is what you are referring to." Youko said indifferently.

Ryouta nodded, "Yes, and the offer is this: your skills are amazing and I was wondering if you would come with me, to the thieves' guild."

Shanu's eyes widened. She may lose her boys, but she would fight for them, "NO!" she yelled, standing up. Youko whipped his head around, so surprised to see such a reaction.

In the back, Kuronue went back into stance, if Shanu didn't agree, neither did he.

But Youko waved his hand bothersomely. "What is that?"

"Well…" Ryouta causally paced the room, ignoring the other two upset youkai. He figured this much, Shanu's neglect to Youko had caused disobedience in the youth. The bat youkai seemed to be the problem, but perhaps if he got Youko Kurama to go, Kuronue would have to as well.

" One can not describe the thieves guild very well without seeing it…It's hard to explain." Tucking his dark hair behind his ears, he continued, "It will help you advance to greatness in the field of thievery, though…" He paused and looked pointedly at Youko Kurama.

"With the skills you both possess, you could go right to the good stuff, like weaponry and advanced skills."

"I've heard enough." Shanu stepped in front of her son. "Why don't you tell what thievery really is?"

Ryouta showed no emotion, knowing what she meant…he would let the distressed kitsune tell the tale.

Turning to Youko, knowing her son needed to hear it more then anyone else. "Kurama, your father was a thief, and a badly trained one too, that is what got him killed." Placing her hands on his face, her icy eyes bore into his golden ones. "That _beast_ over there is to blame. On the night of your birth, there was a big raid that was about to take place. Your father was skilled, but he was still in training, and he didn't have the skill to partake in this mission."

Youko was silent, he would have never guessed that his father was a thief, when he was little, he would ask his mother were father was. She always said forlornly, "he's gone Kurama… I'm so sorry." Then she would embrace him and cry.

But what about all the times his mother would sulk? She should've just gotten over it. He had practically raised himself.

Shanu directed his attention back, "I don't know why the fool went, and he just did. Maybe to bring wealth, or prove himself, but he died, because of Ryouta." Tears brimmed her eyes, "I heard in a critical part in the mission, your father was cornered, fighting off foes, and Ryouta went by, and just left him for dead after the guards stabbed him to death." She turned around to Ryouta and yelled, "If you would have stayed and helped, he would have lived!"

Ryouta shrugged, "It could not be helped, and things like that happen in the business of thievery."

Shanu turned back to Youko, "Please, do not go with him, I beg you son, don't throw your lot in with thieves."

Youko thought. Then Shanu held out the dagger, "This was your fathers…"

Youko took it, and studied it. It was a fine dagger…but…

Closing his eyes, he sighed, "Sorry, but I'm going."

Kuronue's eyes widened…how could he?

"No…You..ko." Shanu couldn't believe it, although it was only to be expected,

it was in his blood.

Handing back the dagger to his mother he said emotionlessly, "Keep it."

"Let's go Ryouta, if this ends up not being worth my time, I warn you, I'll see to it that you are dead." Youko stared coldly at the pale demon

Chortling, Ryouta closed his eyes, "Do not worry young master, it will be worth it."

As they left the room, Kuronue was torn…who was he to follow?

Thinking he had his mine made up, he cautiously moved toward Shanu.

"You okay?" He went to move a hand on her shoulder

but she hit it away.

Drawing his hand back, the kitsune growled, "Go with them."

The bat youkai was hurt…could he really do this to her? After all she had done for him?

Shanu looked at Kuronue, "If I can not make you go that way, at least go to watch over that fool of a son."

Kuronue frowned, if she really cared that much about Youko, she would have _cared_. That whole thing about Youko Kurama's father just now, she was just hoping Youko would sympathize and take revenge for her misery.

With a glare, he angrily left the room to join his 'brother' and , leaving Shanu in her self misery for the rest of her days.

A/N: Whew, harsh, but that's how I see it. Why else would Youko be the way he is? (I'm not saying he's just cold and cruel, I also see him as a very humorous guy too.)

Reviewers:

Doomschneider Sorry about that, if I make anymore please do tell. Thanks.

Griffen-gal Well thank you, and I'll be sure to check out your story (stories?) sometime, when I get time.


	4. Reasons

A/N: Just to tell you all, no, I am not dead, and my computer has offically died (I'm on my grandma's) Sorry for such a late update, my other fanfiction has been demanding my attention (well, the reviewers) but I have been writing this one out by hand.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Youko…

After a few hours of walking, Youko was getting more than a little impatient. Kuronue was walking silently behind him while Ryouta took his humble time through the streets.

"Where exactly are you taking us?" Youko broke the silence.

Ryouta casually shrugged, "A thief's guild, one of the bigger ones in the area."

Kuronue picked up his pace; he didn't want to be left out of this conversation.

The silver kitsune refrained from sighing, "What exactly is a thieves guild?"

Stopping, Ryouta turned to eye the boys, "A thieves guild is simply a place were thieves commute for a number of reasons; food, shelter, business, training…just about anything."

Turning to eye Kuronue more directly, he continued, "As a thief, you will develop a reputation in the outside world, people will most likely put bounties on your heads…"

He turned to Youko, "In a nutshell, the thieves' guild is a sanctuary for thieves, they are all under ground organizations set up by fellow thieves." Grinning, Ryouta shut his eyes and finished with, "They are the safest place were a thief doesn't have to have his or her guard up one-hundred percent all the time, but it is unadvised to let it completely down." He opened his cold eyes, "You never know when you night end up with a knife in your back."

Ryouta starred hard into both of their eyes.

Neither of them seemed to be phased at all.

Ryouta offered a small grin, "Let us continue, I would like to get there before dark."

They started off again at a steady pace. Kuronue was now walking right beside Youko Kurama.

"You sure you want to follow, Kuronue?" Youko said in a lower voice, not really wanting Ryouta to hear.

"Yes…" Kuronue clutched his pendent and had his eyes downcast. "I have a question for you, Kurama."

Youko's ears perked up, "Yeah?"

Keeping his eyes dejected, his hand fell onto his scimitar, "Exactly why are you doing this? Revenge? Is that it?

Kurama smiled, Kuronue must be was referring to the incident with his father.

The kitsune patted the bat youkai's shoulder, "No, I cannot change what has already happened, I…" He dropped his hand and starred ahead to the horizon-line, taking in the colors before the distant sun set.

"I…I'm really not sure why yet."

Kuronue raised an eyebrow.

Youko didn't miss the look, "Well, what's your reason? To just follow me? Make sure your 'brother' doesn't get hurt?"

Kuronue smiled slightly, "That's some of it, and I really went through some deep thinking the last few hours." He started fidgeting with his pendent again.

The kitsune urged him on, "And?"

Kuronue sighed, ready to bear his thoughts, "Well, one reason is you're really the only family I have, after I saw Shanu's…" He trailed off, "I lost most of the respect I ever had for her."

Youko Kurama had nothing to say about that little matter, "And?

Kuronue let out a small snort, "Well, I've been thinking, all those times we raided stores for good fun, all the acting, all the rewards…I enjoy the thrill."

The silver fox stopped, causing Kuronue to stop as well.

"What if the thrill gets old? What then, what's the purpose."

Kuronue turned calmly on the silver-haired youkai, "You're asking me this? At least I know why I'm going."

Youko noticed Ryouta hadn't stopped, either ignoring or not knowing they had stopped.

Youko's golden eyes met Kuronue's purplish-blue ones, he stated, "You may have a reason, Kuronue." He moved his hand to his heart, "But I _feel_ something, there is a reason, I just don't know what yet."

Kuronue stared him down for a minute, and then let his eyes soften. He walked back to Youko a gave him a brotherly tap on the back, urging him to keep walking, "That's good enough, I'm sure it will come to you."

Golden eyes playful glanced at Kuronue, "Thank you."

It had been another hour of walking. They went through a forest with some odd moving figures in the dark when they finally came to a town.

"We are almost there." Ryouta announced.

Youko Kurama and Kuronue looked around the town, it was…

different.

There were no freighting noises in the dark, no fellow youkai screaming in the shadows. It was…structured.

Kuronue leaned towards Youko to whisper, "For a place that thieves hand around, it looks like the law of some lord is pretty well enforced here."

Kurama nodded, "I agree." He took in the scent of the town. "Clean…and we are walking on cobblestone or something."

Most of the towns in the Mekai were unpaved and parlous.

The hushed whisperings was interrupted by Ryouta.

"We are here."

A/N; I'm having so much fun with this (Big grin)

Doomschneider: Yes! I did forget that I put that in chapter two…and that is saved on my dead computer…darn, I will fix that as soon as it is up and running again. Don't feel bad about giving all the tips, it makes me a better writer, and I appreciate it soooo much! (You are my fav. Reviewer, because you actually give me advice and heads up about some words I tend to skip over, In my other fanfiction I have 87 reviews and only my friend gives me advice, so your input is valued very much!) Keep it up!


	5. On the horizon

A/N: (Sings!) The computers fixed! Read on and enjoy!

Disclamer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

The moment they entered the two to be thieves even stepped into the guild, Youko knew. He knew life was about to change. For better or worse, he couldn't tell. Ryouta pushed them through quickly, Youko could only get brief glances and scents of what was going on around him. It seemed to look like any other tavern. He looked to Kuronue, to see his reaction. Kuronue had the same look of curiosity, looking around the dimly lit room, the smells of alcohol….

But Ryouta wasn't giving them the chance to even try to comprehend this strange place. He directed them into a hidden corridor, where the lighting was even dimmer. Being a fox demon, Youko's eyes adjusted quickly.

Ryouta quickly briefed them that they were going to have an individual teacher, to enhance their enhance skills. It all happened so fast.

Kuronue slashed high, and then went down to parry the incoming blow. It was too late, he was still too slow. Again, he was knocked down. His mentor, didn't even bother to introduce names, had been on him for how many weeks now? Four? Five? Had it only been that many?

In that short time, Kuronue had given up his scimitar and adapted a new weapon. He recalled that moment, the very moment he set foot in this room…

_Everything was so bright, he couldn't see. The light hurt his sensitive eyes, but through squinting, he knew (and sensed) he was not alone. _

_He drew his scimitar, he could tell whoever this was wasn't here for a social, they were here to fight. Kuronue saw himself planning carefully and eventually taking down this foe. But even before he could be rid of that thought, his opponent was on him. _

_He slashed mercilessly, Kuronue felt helpless. How was he supposed to defend himself? This was too hard!_

_Then all of a sudden he was thrown to the ground._

_He was ready for the final blow, any minute now. _

_But it never came. _

_He didn't realize he had closed his eyes in fear, but now they were open. The room was dimmed, he could see. It was a stone room with all sorts of weapons mounted all over. _

_More importantly, his adversary stood there; starring at him with…with…he couldn't understand the emotion in his eyes._

"_I am your tutor, and I can tell you now, this will be no walk in the park. My name is not of concern to you, once you become strong enough to take me, perhaps then you will learn it."_

_The young apparition on the ground opened his mouth to speak._

"_SILENCE!"_

_His mouth shut quickly._

_The tutor bent down, took his sword hand. "This weapon is not suited for you. Your wrist movements are too lose. You will begin training with this."_

_He handed Kuronue an old, rusty sickle on a chain._

_Looking at the weapon with disinterest, Kuronue opened his mouth to protest, to say if he only had another chance…_

"_SILENCE!"_

_This time, the weapon (which was quickly found out to be an ax) his tutor was using was slapped against his check with the blunt side. A red mark formed rather quickly, and Kuronue felt it would be foolish to raise his hand to rub his cheek. _

_After a small sizing up, Kuronue dropped his eyes, saying not a word._

"_Tonight, you are to hit all these targets, and you will not rest until you hit them all with absolute precision!"_

_The tutor snapped, and what seemed like billions of targets appeared._

_He was in for a long night._

"Get up."

Kuronue got up, without question. He got a better scythe since that night, more suited for the mock battles they did. Although, Kuronue wondered if his teacher would get carried away, sometimes he really thought he was fighting for his life.

Kuronue bowed, he learned he must do this the hard way, and took a fighting stance, as did his teacher. His mentor did not move.

So he made the first move.

He swung the chain around his left hand and let the scythe hurtle forward with deadly precision. Kuronue's tutor moved to block, just as he suspected, the shifted his hand to the right, which was in the process of being parried.

Then he spun around and pulled the scythe back toward himself.

Then threw the deadly blade to the left. Kuronue saw his tutor had no way to parry it in time, he had moved too fast!

It hit him in the ribs. Kuronue felt a big grin form on his face.

But…

His tutor grabbed the chain and yanked Kuronue forward. Kuronue couldn't get his hand unraveled from the chain, he had it to tight!

He got smacked in the face with the ax.

His tutor grinned as Kuronue fell unconscious to the floor, "Fool."

Moss.

Who ever would have ever guessed Youko Kurama would be reading a book about mosses?

It was ridiculous.

Nodin, Youko's master, had told him he was kitsune. Well of coarse, he already knew that. All kitsunes have ties to some sort of element, and as it turns out, Youko was tied to plants. He endured a simple test of trying to manipulate some element, and just as Nodin said, Youko manipulated a plant by putting his energy into it.

Now he was stuck reading books. Started from the simplest plant structures, which happened to be moss.

Youko Kurama now had a deep hatred for moss now.

Youko turned away from his book, laying his head back on the over furnished room with big pillows. Life was boring for the kitsune. He wanted action, wanted adventure, isn't that what Ryouta promised?

Now that he thought about it, what did Ryouta promise? "I don't think I listened very well."

Just then Nodin entered Youko's over-furnished quarters. Nodin was a short, withered creature. He also had abnormally huge grey eyes and small wisps of hair.

The guy gave Youko the willies.

"Now Youko, I see you have been reading, now let me see what you have learned."

For such big eyes, he sure didn't seem to have that great of sight, if he looked Youko only read a few pages.

"Fine." Youko grabbed some spores and focused his energy into them.

For a few beats…nothing happened.

Nodin was about to say something to his student when all of a sudden, moss grew at a rapid rate, all coming at him!

"Youko STOP!"

At the last moment possible, Youko depleted his energy. The growth stopped.

Nodin, looked nervous for a moment, then applauded his young student, "Good, Good! Now your next lesson will be the next chapter, in how the mosses…"

Youko tuned out, now he knew probably why he didn't hear all of Ryouta's conversation on the night he left his mother behind, sure, he acted like he paid attention, but truthfully…

Not really….

He just wanted to get away from that moody old…

"Understand the importance of this next lesson?"

Youko nodded, "Yes, of coarse sir."

Nodin smiled, "I will leave you to it then." He couldn't believe what a bright a resilient student this young kitsune was!

As Nodin left, Youko threw the book and flopped on his pillow, poking around at the moss in his hand. He didn't really need this tutoring, did he? This was too easy.

He wondered how Kuronue was fairing.

After a few moments of musing, he looked back to the book; it had hit the bookshelf that blended into the room, causing another book to fall. It was a jade green book with goldish color writing. It was titled _Using Plants as Weapons Effectively._

Youko opened it up, he disregarded a note in the front cover from Nodin, something about students were not to rummage through or something to that nature…and read.

After a while of reading, Youko shut the book, smile on his face.

Things were just about to get interesting around here.

A/N: Well, hope you all enjoyed that. I think this chapter is sort of fast paced...but I want to get through this part as soon as I can! Well, I apologize a million times over for the delay, and hope you will all forgive

Pan Jaganshi:Thank you for such a great review, and also for disagreein' with the whole Kuronue/Youko pairing shivers The guys are gay!

SoarMoreFlyHigher: Ouch, harsh, I'm suprised you haven't killed me yet...(nervous laugh)

darksaphire:...you are so right...Why not flatter a kitsune!

Griffen-galYay! The computers back! (obvously..) but just so you know..I do not like yaoi...so no they are not...I'm going for a strong brotherly relationship.


End file.
